Healed
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Gaara and sakura an example of bungee jumping?


I really should stop with the one shots, but this came to me and i wanted to write it - so im sorry people who hate me doing one shots - but tough luck

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara jumped, the cliff was fairly tall, but still the sand would cushion his fall before he hit the jagged rocks beneath.  
He closed his eyes hoping this once, the case wouldn't be so.  
When he felt a warm hand grasp his he thought his wish had been granted for once.  
The jerking of his arm warned him that he hadn't died and the opening his eyes confirmed it.

Clutching his arm whist grabbing a branch halfway down the cliff was a pink haired, green eyed kunochi with a look as strong as steel. It appeared she had dived off the cliff after him  
"Let me go" Gaara said coldly  
She laughed a cold laugh, one that rivalled his own. It was cut short when the branch creaked, snapping out of the cliff face.  
"It can only support one, kunochi, I suggest you release me"  
Straining she pulled him up to the branch and deposited him unwilling, upon it.  
"Stay there" she said before performing a one handed seal and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gaara sighed, and began leaning forward just allowing himself to fall forward when a noise above caused him to look up. The woman literally swan dived from the top of the cliff. He almost commanded his sand to catch her, before deciding not to, after all if she wanted to die, why should he stop her?  
He then noticed the rope around her hips, and he defiantly noticed when she wrapped her arms around him and they were both sprung back over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?" he asked later he had walked with her back into a house nearby. She had given him a hot drink and sat opposite watching the fire lost in thought.  
She looked at him "Why what?" she asked with a solemn voice  
"Don't act stupid" he snapped "Why did you save me"  
The woman didn't flinch at his tone "Because, I was there"  
Something in her tone confused him "You were there? In what sense"  
She was looking out of the window, staring into space "In both senses"  
Gaara gave a short bark of laughter, how could she ever be 'there'  
The woman must have caught the tone of his thinking so she spoke again "I've thrown myself from that cliff, hoping that I'll either die or be hurt so badly that I'll KNOW I'm alive and that this life is not a nightmare" She took a deep breath now "Tell me, what made you throw yourself from the nightmare ridge?"  
Gaara was shocked to find himself telling her, everything, everything from his life, he even told her about Naruto's death, his best friend, and how it had affected him, how he must always suffer alone  
A sharp feeling on the side of his face startled him and he raised his hand to feel the redness of where she had just slapped him. _Where the hell is my sand _he briefly wondered, it had been absent all evening

"Don't ever talk like that" she said tearfully "you're not an island, no…"  
"_Monster" _he filled in with his mind  
"…..Man is an island" That said she wrapped her arms around his form for the second time and hugged him. She quietly whispered in his ear then "Gaara - I miss Naruto too.." Gaara realised suddenly that  
this was Sakura, the girl he had almost killed when he was younger. _She's changed, she knew who I am and still saved me? _"... He was my best friend, and my brother, he was unique and he was never the monster the people accused him of being – he didn't deserve to be killed" Tears were hitting his neck he could almost taste them, they were different, not the tears of horror, anger or fear, the mellow tears of sorrow. Gaara wrapped his arms around her. After a while she sniffed and spoke again "Tsunade slapped me silly when I jumped from there….I didn't hurt you did I?"

He smiled at her "No…I think….I think you've healed me"


End file.
